The specific aim of this core project is to provide analytical support in the application of spatial analysis using geographic information system (GIS) technology and general statistics as needed for integration and use by the individual research projects in the program. Broad objectives of the core project include (1) integration of environmental, earth and health sciences for sample selection and outcome analysis in health assessments from hazardous waste sites using GIS technology; (2) applications of spatial analysis in individual and cross-project study of outcomes from health effects research of a specific superfund waste site; (3) to develop new statistical approaches (spatial analysis) in the study of health effects associated with exposure to hazardous substances; and (4) integration of biostatistics in study design and analysis of data from the projects in this program. Goals (1) through (3) will be achieved by development of a project GIS for each individual project at the California Gulch Superfund site (mining) near Leadville, Colorado; The GIS will be used to coordinate and link study design and outcome analysis for 3 independent biomedical research projects with related hydrologic and ecological components in a specific ecological system [Project 5- Beaty; Project 6 -Clements;] Goal (4) will be achieved by providing biostatistical services, including experimental design and analysis of data, will be provided to each of the proposed research projects to assist both in the planning of field or laboratory research project (eg., determination of the number of experimental units, replicates, and/or samples corresponding to either a specified statistical power or a predetermined level of precision) and in the intermediate and final statistical evaluation of the data obtained in the research projects of this NIEHS Superfund Basic Research Program.